


A gift

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [57]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Minific, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang presents Blake with a gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	A gift

**Author's Note:**

> Source: https://twitter.com/RWBY_fanartnest/status/700417867603271680
> 
> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/46h8mg/a_gift_rwby_fanartnest/

The restaurant was small and quiet, tucked away down a side street that the couple had randomly picked during their walk.

The food was excellent. Given Vale’s status as a port city, foods from across Remnant flowed in, out and around the city.

Blake wiped her lips with a napkin, sighing contentedly and wishing that there was more of the already sizeable fishcakes she’d had.

Yang had stacked the bones from her chops into a small tower, and was demonstrating one of the tics that Blake had noticed during their time together- Yang was tapping her index finger on the table.

“That was great.” Blake said, sitting back in her chair. “I’m glad we did this.”

“Yeah. An anniversary is something to celebrate.”

“Which is why I was only too happy to join you for lunch.”

“And…” Yang hesitated. Blake saw her hand creep down the table, towards her coat. Blake sat up. She’d felt something through Yang’s coat on the ride down, but had passed it off as a toolkit for Bumblebee. Yang was always tinkering with the bike.

Yang removed a flat, smooth box of polished wood from her coat.

“Yang. What’s that?” Blake asked, feeling a light swell rise in her chest.

Yang was blushing slightly as she slid the box over.

“I got something for you.”

Blake brushed a hand over the light wood and down to the clasp that kept it shut.

She pressed the clasp. There was a soft click.

She opened the box to find a beautiful necklance lying on a black velvet bed.

It was silver, with a bee as the pendant, composed with amethyst and amber. The lower abdomen was shaped like a heart.

“Oh my.” Blake said.

“Do you like it?” Yang asked.

“Like it?” Blake asked, laughing at Yang’s nervous expression. “I love it. And you.”

“Can I help you put it on?” Yang asked. Blake nodded, picked up the necklace and passed it to Yang, bending her head.

Yang leant over and brushed Blake’s hair off her neck.

“There.” She whispered, a few seconds later.

Blake sat back up and smiled at Yang, feeling the cool metal on her skin.

“I feel sorry that I didn’t get you anything. I thought we agreed to keep this low-key.”

“I spotted a jewellery shop and I saw they did custom orders. And then I started thinking.”

“It’s a wonderful thought.”

“I’m a wonderful person.”

“And so humble too.”

They laughed.

Blake toyed with the bee as a comfortable silence settled between them.

“Shall we go and get ice-cream on the promenade?” She asked. “My treat.”

“I’ll get the bill.” Yang said.


End file.
